


cut lip

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: reader gets a cut lip and lydia freaks out. originally posted to my tumblr of the same name on nov. 15, 2019.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 5





	cut lip

**Author's Note:**

> excuse me while i imagine lydia into my life.
> 
> also, sorry lydia doesn’t come in until later.
> 
> 550 words
> 
> cw: femreader. blood.

you got your sparring gear on, as the teacher instructed; hand, foot, and chest gear, with your combat weapon.  
you weren’t very good at sparring, combat or regular, but that didn’t stop you from enjoying it.  
the class was working on fakes. trying to trick your partner into thinking you’re doing one thing, then doing another instead. you often tried to do this, start by going for the head, then swing for the legs at the last minute, but unfortunately your partner was always able to just reach out and trike your head before you could get a point in.  
you switched partners again. you ended up with one of the first degrees who you didn’t usually talk to. lucky for you, he was about the same skill level as you.  
you were able to get a few good hits in.  
then you switched partners again.  
you were going to be partnered with an older guy, but then the guy who looked about your age switched with him.  
you had specifically tried to not be his partner because you knew he was really good.  
you weren’t wrong.  
he was also really tall. you were really not.  
he went to strike at an upward angle. on a person his height, this would hit about chest level.  
you also were ducking at the time.  
you don’t really remember the strike, but you know that you got hit pretty hard on your mouth.  
“are you okay?” he asked you.  
“yeah, i’m…” you stuck a finger in your mouth to see if any blood came out, y’know, just in case.  
“oh hey, that’s blood.” you said.  
you recounted this to your girlfriend, lydia over facetime.  
“are you sure you’re okay??” she asked.  
“babe, i told you a thousand times already, it didn’t even hurt.”  
“are you still bleeding? never mind, i’m coming over right now.” she said.  
“lyds, i-” you didn’t have time to finish your sentence, because a demon holding your girlfriend flew through your window.  
“call delia if you want me to bring you back.” beetlejuice then zoomed back out the window.  
“lyd-” lydia rushed over to you, were you were sitting on your bed. she grabbed your chin with one hand and opened your mouth with the other.  
“camhn you noh.” you attempted to said, with her fingers in your mouth.  
“oh sorry.” she quickly drew her hands back into her lap.  
you rolled your eyes and pulled your bottom lip down so she could see the cuts.  
“holy crap, y/n, how did that even happen?”  
it wasn’t that bad.  
“if you had let me finish, i could’ve told you.”  
she gestured for you to carry on your story now.  
“well, the hit pushed my bottom lip up into my teeth and then they pierced the skin. and it’s not bleeding anymore, see?”  
lydia grabbed your hand, “if you say so, but you should be careful with your mouth for a while.”  
“well with you around, that could be kinda hard.” even though she was your girlfriend, you didn’t usually flirt with her like that.  
“is that a challenge?” she asked.  
“i don’t know, i don’t really want to start bleeding again.” you added a wink at the end because why not.  
“well then, i’ll just have to be gentle.”

**Author's Note:**

> is anything i write not self indulgent? no. i hope y’all enjoyed anyway.
> 
> p.s. besides lydia, this is basically exactly what happened. my lip healed in less than a day, i’m fine :)


End file.
